Let's Die Another Day
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: For the special operations team Kendall leads, their next mission is their most difficult one yet - Their cover is a boyband in Los Angeles, but for lovers Kendall and James, is the job becoming too much when they're falling in such a dangerous situation and true desires of a life made easier is on both of their minds. Is this it or will they die another day? Rated M for future.


**Hey! So I've been watching a lot of Chuck lately and this idea just came into my head. I'm not sure I really like it at the moment but I'll see what the reaction is like and whether or not it's worth continuing. Please let me know if you enjoy it. Thanks! ~ hereiamdestroya**

* * *

"This is never going to work."

Kendall says as he packs a suitcase. Around him is the team he's been with for four years. Logan- the clever one, the analyst, the scientist. Carlos- the tech expert and gadget master. And James, the amazingly attractive and often used as bait fighter. All of them focus their attention on the screen in front of them, apart from Kendall who fusses with the zip, still listening.

The hotel room sits high in the Grand Minnesota hotel, on the 18th floor. They'd been allowed to come home for two days and had taken full advantage of spending quality time with their families. But now it was time to work.

On the screen was their boss, Meredith. Not her real name of course. The middle aged woman with dark chocolate hair tied up tight sits at a desk.

"_Agent Knight. While I appreciate your honesty, you have no say in the matter_." Meredith says strongly, finality to her tone not to be argued with.

"Incase you haven't noticed, we're not sixteen anymore. We're all twenty two. How do you expect us to pass for a boy band of all things?" Kendall retaliates, despite the looks of annoyance from the rest of his team members. They always tell him he is too stubborn.

"_Knight. You will go to Los Angeles and pose as a boy band called Big Time Rush. You'll be staying at a residential hotel called the Palmwoods. There will be agents waiting for your arrival who will give you further instructions. Your flight is scheduled to leave at 10pm tonight. This is an order. And it is your job to follow orders. _" The screen flickers once before it turns off and Carlos puts it away in a solid case.

All of their equipment is laid around the room – cases of all kinds of weapons, knives, guns, tranquilizer darts and cases of electronics, everything they might need and often do need.

"This is _never_ going to work." Kendall says it again, throwing his suitcase to the wall and turning to look at his team, his friends. They had met on the first day of kindergarten and since then, had never left each other's' sides. Little did they know that at aged 16 they would be involved in such an event that would lead them to be formed into a special force team, linked into the CIA, a special operations group doing undercover missions, for the good of their country.

"Logically, it's not the most ideal cover but you know, we've been through worse." Logan says, often the voice of reason as he flops down onto the king size bed that none of them would be sleeping in tonight.

"And we don't actually know what the mission is yet, not until we get there…It might be the only disguise we can use, or the most effective one at least." Carlos agrees, standing near the glass door leading out onto the balcony. "Hey James, wasn't it always your dream to be a popstar?" Carlos grins, looking over at the tall brunette who stands against the far wall, arms crossed, taking in the scene. Like all of the guys, he too is dressed in dark clothes, a formality of the job turned into habit now.

A flicker of a smile comes across his face before he says solemnly "Once…it was once."

They all knew that that was all James wanted to be throughout middle school and high school, up until the incident happened that forced them into the field. The boys weren't sure whether James still had an inkling of hope that he could try to be a singer, often they would catch him humming and occasionally singing out loud, but it was becoming more infrequent the older they got.

"Ok, let's take all this down to the cars. Logan, lend me a hand with these…" Carlos starts, passing two suitcases full of computers and gadgets to the other smaller boy who follows the Latino along the hallway and out of the room, leaving James and Kendall alone with their thoughts. They stand opposite each other for a long time, in their own worlds, thinking, until Kendall closes the distance and kisses the brunette's lips softly.

"Are you okay?" James asks, looking down into the boy's dark green eyes. Their relationship was complicated. In this job, you couldn't have real relationships, or not ones that could last. But they were such great friends, like brothers for most of their lives and when one night they had kissed by accident, they knew their complex friendship had just become even more so. The bond between the four of them was really something, it was why the team worked so well, but now it was different, between Kendall and James. They felt something more deep and intense than brotherhood or love or friendship, something they couldn't quite understand.

"I'm fine…I just- I usually feel confident in our covers, but this – a _boyband_? – I just don't see how it can work. I mean do I look sixteen?" The blonde rants but his friend, boyfriend, lover; whatever you want to call him, doesn't mind it.

"You need to give it a chance." Is all James says, and Kendall knows he's right. The pretty boy is always right, despite Kendall's need to always be correct. He just nods, kissing the taller boy again.

"We should help Logan and Carlos." Kendall sighs, pulling away. He grabs a couple of bags and hands one to James who takes it easily, his muscles allowing him to carry pretty much anything he wants with ease.

"Look at it this way; at least we get to go to LA." James half smiles. "Think of the beaches, and the sun. It'll be a nice change"

"James, we were only in Barcelona last week. How can you miss the sun so quickly?" Kendall, in spite of himself smiles. "I guess you're right though…ugh, let's just get on the plane. How was your family by the way?"

"Mum and Dad are still arguing, even though the divorce happened 12 years ago so you know, yeah…my sister's good though, Casey. She and Brett are getting ready for the baby coming" James informs him as he starts to walk.

"That's great- not about your parents obviously, but for Casey." Kendall says. "Uncle James aye" He teases and gains a small laugh from his boyfriend.

"Come on, we need to catch a flight" The brunette states, giving Kendall a quick kiss before leaving the room, waiting for his team leader to follow.


End file.
